iDate Justin Knight
by xXJennetteMccurdyIlOvEyOuXx
Summary: Sam's new boyfriend, Justin Knight, is not as great as he seems and tries to stop her seeing her friends.. Freddie in particular. He's like Valerie in boy form:O I wrote this like it could actually be an iCarly episode, and it will end Seddie of course!


**Okay, well... I wanted to do something different from what I usually do so I wrote this – an episode of iCarly that would end with Sam and Freddie getting together. It's not very detailed, but that's because I'm trying to make it like a real episode. I don't know if people will like it, but I enjoyed writing it:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**Episode one: iDate Justin Knight **

It was a normal school morning and Sam, Freddie and Carly were all gathered in the school hallway. Being typical Sam, she was showing them the new microwave she had installed inside her locker.

"It even plays music instead of bleeping!" Sam said excitedly.

"You're so strange." Carly laughed as Sam took out a burger and took a huge bite.

"Thanks." She said, with her mouth full.

Freddie reached inside her locker and pulled out a pair of steel handcuffs.

"Do I even wanna know?" He asked, holding them up in the air.

"No, not really." Sam replied.

"ooookay then.." Freddie said, cautiously dropping them back into the jumbled contents of her locker.

Just then, the group was approached by Justin Knight, the new student at Ridgeway High School.

"That boy is smokin hot." Sam whispered to Carly.

"I know, and he's coming over!" Carly whispered back excitedly, fixing her hair hurriedly.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're the iCarly girls, right?" Justin asked Sam and Carly, pushing past Freddie to stand in front of them. They practically swooned at his smooth, boyish voice.

"Yup!" Carly said, laughing nervously.

"That's us." Sam agreed, flashing him a smile.

"Cool, your show is awesome! You're so funny." Both Freddie and Carly noticed that when he said this, he only looked at Sam. Sam seemed to notice to – she shot an excited glance at Carly and then looked back to Justin, her eyes shining.

"Thanks." Carly said, when Sam seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

Freddie couldn't help but think that there was something odd about Justin, and the way he looked at Sam with an almost _hungry _expression in his eyes.

"So, Sam, I'm guessing you've got a boyfriend, right?" He asked her.

"No! Why would you think that." She laughed, flicking her hair in a very un-Samish way.

"Well, someone as hot as you is bound to have a boyfriend."

Sam's smile somehow got even bigger.

"Nah, I'm _completely _single." **(a.n. I imagined Sam saying this the same way Carly said 'I'm **_**completely**_** available' in iStart A Fanwar on videochat to Adam, because it made me laugh:P)**

Carly was staring at Justin and Sam with her mouth wide open, and Freddie felt a bit sick watching them - Sam was _flirting_. That's not something you see every day – usually if a guy hits on Sam that way she puts yoghurt in their back packs or roadkill in their lockers...

"So, you wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure!"

"Great! Here's my number, ring me later and we'll sort something out."

"Okay!" He winked at her, making Freddie want to vomit, and then turned around and walked off. As soon as he was gone, Carly turned to Sam, shocked.

"Ohmygod, you're going on a date with the hot new kid!"

"I know! I got his number, eep!"

Carly and Sam immediately went into a discussion about his 'gorgeous black hair' and 'dreamy eyes', whilst Freddie stood behind them awkwardly.

"I'm going to class." He muttered, moodily. He couldn't help being jealous – he wanted to be able to get any girl he wanted as quick as that.

The girls didn't even seem to notice him leave.

**Later on, at the iCarly rehearsals...**

Carly and Sam were curled up on the beanbags, still talking about Justin.

"What does his voice sound like on the phone?" Carly asked Sam.

"Sooooo good!"

"If I wasn't going out with Adam, I'd be so jealous right now. Okay, let's face it, I'm majorly jealous!"

Sam's smile after Carly said that was huge.

"What are you gonna wear for your date?" Carly asked, knowing Sam wouldn't have picked anything yet and obviously eager to help.

"I dunno, will you pick out something for me?"

"Yes! Hmm, we need to decide whether we're gonna go for the 'chilled out' look, or the 'glamorous' look or the 'natural' look. I mean, it's only to the movies but there's so much to sort out..."

Freddie was getting seriously annoyed. He didn't want to hear about Sam and Justin's date tomorrow night.. in fact, it was the last thing he wanted to think about. Besides, they needed to rehearse iCarly.

"Guys?"

They ignored him, babbling on about what Sam was going to do with her hair. Freddie didn't see the point of discussing that – he knew Sam would eventually choose to just have it down as always.

"GUYS."

"_What?_" they said in unison, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Can we please rehearse now? You've been talking about '' for hours!"

"So what? Is Fredderly jealous?" Sam mocked.

"Neerrruuughhh." He replied. **(a.n. if you're wondering what that word is, it's a reference to iWas A Pageant Girl when Freddie says 'Aw Sam, if you're in love with me just say so!' and she replies with 'neeerrrgguuhhhh' :D that is such a brilliant seddie moment, I thought I'd steal it!)**

"Neerrruuughhh." She said back, but reluctantly stood up with Carly, ready for rehearsal.

Freddie picked up his camera, and the girls took their places.

"In five, four, three-" He began, but was cut off by Carly.

"Oh my gosh, we should totally double date!"

"That's it!" Freddie said, throwing down his camera. "Shut _up_ about Justin."

Carly began to apologize, seeing how annoyed he was, but Sam cut her off.

"Shut it, Benson. This is the first date I've had in ages, and I'm excited, so shut your piehole, unless you want my handprint across your face. Understand?"

Freddie was shocked by the venom in her voice, and nodded weakly.

"Good." She muttered.

"How about we do the rehearsals later, when you two aren't.. angry. We can go to the Groovy Smoothies if you want." Carly suggested nervously, breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine with me." Freddie replied. Sam nodded in agreement, and the three left the iCarly studio.

**Later in the Shay's apartment, Sam is waiting for Justin to pick her up...**

"You don't think this outfit is too girly?" Sam asked, smoothing down the material of her dress.

"It's perfect! You look hot." Carly assured her.

Sam looked in the mirror, biting her lip. She was wearing a red halter-neck dress that reached just above her knees, with a black belt and matching pumps. Her hair, as Freddie predicted, was left down.

"Please wear the heels." Carly pleaded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Sam grabbed them out of her hands, and walked over to the open window.

"Bye bye, heels." She grinned evilly and dropped them, where there was a faint sound of someone 'owing' in pain.

"I guess we're going with the pumps." Carly said, not able to stop herself from smiling at Sam's typical behaviour.

Freddie was sitting on the couch as the two girls had been talking, listening to their conversation and flicking through the channels on T.V.

"You don't think the bracelet is too much?" Sam asked Carly uncertainly.

"Ummm... I don't know." Carly pondered it for a minute, experimenting by taking the bracelet of her wrist and putting it back on a few times.

"I know, let's ask Freddie. He's a boy!" She finally said.

"Barely." Sam smirked. Freddie rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you think?" Carly asked him.

"I don't know!" He replied.

"Oh c'mon, Freddie. Does she look good, or not?" Carly demanded.

He looked at Sam for a moment. She was giving him a glare that sent a clear message: _don't you dare say anything bad, or you will officially die._

"She looks nice." Freddie said nervously.

"As in 'date' nice?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed, not really sure what 'date' nice was supposed to look like.

Sam did look good, that wasn't a lie, but Freddie couldn't help wishing she was back in her jeans and her 'Beetle Pie' penny-tee she was wearing earlier. That was so much more like his Sam.

"Yay! Once again, Carly Shay works her magic." Carly said, proud of herself.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh god, he's here! Is my hair okay?" Sam fretted.

"Yep!"

"My make up?"

"Perfect!"

As Carly assessed Sam's outfit, Freddie got up and opened the door.

"Oh, it's you." Justin said, looking Freddie up and down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm always here." Freddie shrugged, noticing that Justin's muscles were twice the size of his. Probably more.

"Whatever. Where's Sam?"

His question was answered by Sam pushing Freddie out of the way, giving him a quick glare, and then smiling at Justin.

"I'm right here."

"Oh, hey! You look great, by the way. Ready to go?" He said, smiling back and leaning against the doorframe flirtily.

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Cool."

Sam grabbed her jacket from the coat rack by the door, and walked with Justin down the hallway. He put one hand around her waist, which seemed like a sweet gesture to Carly, but to Freddie it seemed almost possessive.

Sam snuck a glance at Carly over her shoulder, grinning widely.

Freddie watched them leave, and then shut the door with more force than necessary.

"What's up with you?" Carly asked, amused.

"There's something not right about him." Freddie muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't see it?"

"All I see is a _really_ hot, sweet guy."

"That's because you're a girl." Freddie retorted.

"Well thank you for noticing." Carly laughed.

"I'm serious, Carly."

"Freddie, just be happy for Sam. She hasn't been this excited in ages."

"Whatever." He said moodily. "I'm gonna make a sandwich."

"Have fun!" Carly teased.

**The next morning at school, Sam, Freddie and Carly are by the lockers...**

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened!" Carly said.

"I already have!" Sam replied.

"In more detail! Like, how long did he hold your hand for? What did he say to you at the end of the date? Did you share popcorn?"

"Urm, I don't know how long he held my hand for, what sort of question is that?"

"Well answer the next one then!" Carly pleaded.

"Jeez Carls, it wasn't that exciting. He just said 'I'll see you tomorrow at school, I hope we can do this again sometime. And NO, we did not share popcorn. Moma doesn't share food, even on dates." Sam answered her.

"He wants to see you again! Awww! You're, like, his official girlfriend! And why does the popcorn part not surprise me?" Carly laughed.

Freddie leant against the lockers moodily. The girls took no notice of him _again._

"Hey, Sam." A voice said. Carly, Sam and Freddie all looked to see Justin standing there, flashing his flawless smile at Sam.

"Justin!" She said excitedly, hugging him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm good!"

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence, until Carly got the message and left Sam and Justin alone, pulling Freddie with her.

"Last night was really good, do you wanna go on another date this weekend?"

"I'd love to." She said immediately.

"Awesome. I've got to go, but I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, bye!" They hugged again, and Justin walked off. Straight away, Carly ran back over.

"Another date?"

"Yeah!"

The girls then launched into another conversation about what Sam was going to wear, and Freddie trailed behind them, rolling his eyes.

**Cuts to later at the groovy smoothies, with Sam and Freddie...**

"T-Bo we DON'T want muffins." Sam growled.

"But they're –"

"We don't care that they're on a stick!" She said, interrupting him.

"Fine." He muttered, walking away. "Your loss."

"That dude has problems." Sam moaned.

"Agreed." Freddie laughed.

"What flavour smoothie have you got?" Sam asked him.

"Blueberry and banana. You?"

"Strawberry and apple."

"Mix and match?" Freddie suggested.

"Mix and match." Sam agreed.

They grabbed some empty cups from the counter and each poured half their smoothie into each one, until they had two cups that were half blueberry and banana, and half strawberry and apple. Every time they came to the groovy smoothies they did mix and match – not so much if Carly was with them, as it was something Sam and Freddie had randomly done one day, and it had become like a tradition.

"Mmmmmmm..." they both said as they took a sip.

"That's some pretty good chiz." Freddie decided.

"I could bathe in it." Sam agreed, taking another sip.

"Can you come to Carly's on Saturday? We've got to film the segment for iCarly."

"I can't, I'm going out with Justin, remember?"

"Oh, right. What about Monday?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't moan at me for being late."

"I won't." He promised, rolling his eyes.

Just then, Justin walked into the groovy smoothies.

"Hey Sam." He said to her, making her jump a little.

"Oh! Hey, Justin!"

"Freddie." He said, nodding at him. He nodded back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him happily.

"Well, it's a smoothie shop, so isn't it obvious?" He laughed.

"Oh, right."

"Well, I better hurry, I've got basketball practice later."

"Oh, alright."

"Bye, Sam." As he said that, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

And looked directly at Freddie as he did so.

"Bye, Justin." Sam replied, blushing.

Freddie knew what was going on. The way Justin looked smugly at him made it obvious – he wanted Sam for himself, and didn't want him getting in the way. Freddie watched him as he bought a smoothie, annoyed at how many girls were looking at him and giggling. He could choose any of them, why Sam?

"Fredward, why do you look like you've just been slapped across the face? I haven't hit you since this morning. Oh, that reminds me."

She leant over the table and slapped him across the face – not hard, just joking, but Freddie was too annoyed to raise his eyebrows or smile like he usually would.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Cool." They both took another sip of their smoothies, and despite his anger, he still couldn't resist letting out a 'mmmmmm...'

**Saturday night, after the date, and Justin is dropping Sam off at the Shay apartment...**

"See you later then." He said to Sam.

"See you." She said dreamily.

Freddie saw it coming, but was close to being physically sick when Justin leaned down and kissed her. He wanted to shove him out of the way and tell Sam what a jerk he is. Obviously that would not be very smart, judging on the size of Justin's muscles.

He knew the irritation was showing on his face, further increased by Carly doing a chorus of 'awwwww's next to him.

Freddie looked away – he didn't really want to see Sam making out with a complete and utter pea brain. He turned his attention to Spencer, trying to make ice tea in the kitchen.

Justin finally pulled away from Sam, flashing him that annoying smug look again.

"See you around." He winked at her again, and then disappeared down the hall.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Carly shrieked in excitement.

"You totally just made out with him!"

"I know!"

"Tell me everything! In my room, though, unless you want Spencer hearing..."

"Upstairs it is." Sam agreed.

"Freddie, you coming?"

"What, and get all excited about your detailed description of what kissing Justin felt like? I'll pass, thanks." Freddie was aware that his voice was harsh, but he was too annoyed to care, and Sam was so happy she didn't even notice.

He waited for them to go upstairs, then went over to Spencer.

"Hey, Spence, did you notice anything... _weird _about that guy?" I asked.

"Yes. His trousers were much, much too low." He replied.

"No! Look... He keeps... doing stuff with Sam in front of me."

"Dude..."

"Not like that! He's trying to steal her, and then he rubs it in my face."

"Wait, WHAT? You like Sam?" He asked, shocked.

"No! But he must think I do."

"Don't worry. He's just another Griffin."

"Justin collects PeeWee babies?"

"You never know. The point is, him and Sam won't last."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz Sam's smarter than she looks. If he's really a bad guy, she'll know sooner or later."

"Oh. Well, uh, thanks Spencer."

"Spencer is always here to help the children." He replied in a weird voice.

"Right..."

**Monday at school, the bell rings for the end of the day. Sam and Justin are in the hallway...**

"Do you wanna go out tonight? For a picnic or something?" Justin asked her.

"I can't, sorry."

"Oh. Why not?"

"I've gotta shoot some stuff with Freddie for iCarly."

"Just Freddie?" His voice went cold.

"Umm, yeah?"

"What about Carly?"

"She's not really in the extra videos we do."

"Couldn't you just tell him you're busy tonight?" He was obviously very annoyed.

"I can't. We were gonna shoot it on Saturday, but we had a date so Freddie had to move it to today. I can't ask him to change it again."

"Yes you can." He retorted.

"Justin..."

"Do you have a thing for him, Sam?"

"_What_? No!"

"Then why do you spend more time with him than you do with me?"

"I don't! He's one of my best friends. I don't mean I have a thing for him."

"He has a thing for you."

"Freddie doesn't have a thing for me! We're just friends, I swear." Sam said desperately.

"Well I don't want to put up with always being second best."

He started to walk away.

"Justin! Wait..."

"_What_, Sam?"

"You won't have to put up with it."

"Why won't I?"

"I'll... " She took a deep breath. "I'll stop talking to Freddie."

"You promise?" He asked, starting to walk back towards her.

"I promise." She replied uncertainly.

"That's my Sam." He said, and leant down to kiss her. **(a.n. I think, but I'm not sure, that Valerie says something like that to Freddie before kissing him, so I thought it would be cool to do the same thing with Sam. I may be wrong:P)**

**Okay, so that's the end of the chapter, but there will be more:D**

**And seddie will happen, I promise;)**

**Love always,**

**Tiffany x x x**


End file.
